laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Faunen
"He's not an animal he's my best friend and family, he's all I have and I'm all he has." - Verdana about Faunen Faunen is Verdana companion, and a hero of Bretton. Appearance Faunen is a large dire wolf with luxurious brown fur and piercing blue eyes. He wears dragon hide armour when in combat. His humanoid form is rather tall, with brown fur covering his whole body, that is now a mix between human and wolf, he retains his piercing blue eyes. Biography Early Life A batch of wolf pup were born in the Mythrin Woods, being the runt of the litter one was left behind as the family moved on. This lone runt was shortly found by an equally lonely dryad, Verdana Moonsong. The dryad and wolf cub continued their young life for almost a year until they stumbled upon another creature of the forest unlike any she had ever seen; it was a young esquirel about 12 years of age named Tupai Kiterit. The small esquirel and the dryad became fast friends and together they participated in many adventures within the Mythrin Woods. The dryad took a name given to her by the esquirel community Verdana, and named the wolf Faunen. The two would continue to have adventures in the woods. Seven years of their life passed and Verdana longed for adventure and experiences outside of the Mythrin Woods but could not leave all her friends of the forest, but upon learning that the young Tupai was setting off on an adventure of her own she was more than happy to tag along as a friend seeking her own adventure. Faunen went with as Verdana was his best friend. Untold Origins The three friends made there way to Santaris the human capital of Bretton, there they meet up and befriend an orc named Dench, a mysterious man named Emeth Mechapes, and a white elf named Aariel Moonsong. Verdana was immediately taken in by Aariel's beauty. The next morning Emeth revealed he had a key that let them into a cave outside of town, in this cave they came across a drow rogue named Keldon, the drow escaped but in the fight he dropped a magical pendant. The pendant had a enchantment on it that lead them to a slave encampment in human territory run by the church of Zaurus. They were attacked by the slavers but easily defeated them and set free all the slaves. After investigating the encampment then discovered that the church of Zaurus was working with the church of Tharizdun. Verdana was interested in the new flora and fauna in human territory, Tupai and Faunen went with her as she wandered into an unknown forest. The three of them ended up wandering into a village that was being tormented by shades, the trio were able to banish and destroy them freeing the village from their haunting presence. When the trio returned to camp Dench was sick and Verdana cured him of his illness. The group continued to use the pendant to lead them to church of Tharizdun camps, in one of the fights that would follow the pendant was broken. The group then had to start following other leads, after they interrogated some remaining members of the church the group discovered that the church was assassinating the leaders of Bretton. The party headed into the Hazy Mountains to warn the Shogun of the Kitsune that lived there, they arrived just in time to help ward off the assassins, but the Shogun was hurt. During this time Tupai heard of a cave holding a lot of shiny stones and set off to find it, Verdana and Faunen followed along. In the cave Tupai found many precious treasures, but they were claimed by a dragon. The trio managed to defeat the dragon by collapsing the cave on top of it. Tupai collected a lot of treasure and Verdana was able to skin the dragon and make new armor for Faunen. After securing the Shoguns safety, the party moved downwards into the Mythrin Woods to warn Ohken. They arrived there to find that he was training a new druid who was in turn slowly poisoning the great treant. The group managed to fend off the pack of assassins coming to kill the weakened leader, as Verdana squared off against the elven druid, the following fight badly damaged the forests life force. During this time Tupai, Verdana, and Faunen returned home to the esquirrel village to discover that a small sect had decide to overthrow the leader. The trio were able to help the two sides come to a peacefully resolution. After Ohken was cared for and beginning to heal the party left for the Forest of Lunarissitha, there they were able to keep the Queen of the White Elves safe, as Dench killed Keldon. They then departed back to Santaris to protect the king of humanity, Darian Santaris. Upon becoming his royal security the group began to uncover the truth and realized that he was the leader of the church of Tharizdun and orchestrated all of the previous attacks. Upon confronting him the King used all of the royal blood he had acquired to summon a Demogorgon using an ancient arcane ritual. The group managed to hold off the Demogorgon as Tupai fought and defeated the King ending the enchantment. The group continued to defend Bretton for about a decade, during this time Verdana married Aariel shortly before the passing of Tupai. The group would later head to Unitas following Dench. Broken Chains Verdana, Faunen and Emeth took off on an adventure to help free slaves, while Aariel stayed behind to help the elven society of Unitas become more organized and ready for the oncoming threat that the Orcs lead by Dench posed... Orc Elf War Verdana returned to Aariels side in Anor, the two of them continued to build up the defense of the elves while Verdana hopped for a peaceful resolution to the rising orc threat. One evening as Verdana and Faunen were wandering through the forests of Bresslin, she got word from the trees that the Orcs had marched on the drow. She returned at once to Aariel and the elven council, at first the council was unsure as to whether they would interfere but as drow genocide became a more pressing reality they were pressured into getting involved. For the next three years Faunen would be at Verdana's side duing the battles to keep her safe. Faunen watched Dench be killed and he to felt sad. When he awoke the morning after the celebrations ended Aariel was gone and Verdana was very depressed. He and Verdana wandered off into the world alone except for each other once again. Post Orc Elf War Verdana, feeling lost and alone took Faunen and began to wander across Unitas looking for the only friend she had left other then Faunen, but no matter where or how she looked she was incapable of finding Emeth. She had begun to develop a trail based of tales of a silver haired man with gold eyes who brought death and destruction with him, but she had to drop this when she was contacted by her old mentor Ohken. Verdana and Faunen were forced to drop Emeth's trail and return to Bretton. Upon returning to Bretton they traveled to the Mythrin Woods where Ohken was dying from the strain of constantly having to empower the woods to keep them magically imbued. With Ohken's coming death the magic of the forest would be reborn but until it was strong enough the inhabitants of the forest weren't safe. Faunen ventured off into the woods and stumbled into a she dire wolf, the two connected rather quickly and when he returned to Verdana she had gathered the esquirrels, they soon departed. Verdana used her immense power to open a portal and transport them all to a forest she had once visited in the Dragon's Teeth Mountains of Unitas. There Verdana began to enchant the forest as to protect the esquirrels which she had begun to call the Kiterits after her deceased friend. Faunen and the she wolf know as Adolpha would fall in love and make their own family, but Adolpha died during childbirth. Verdana placed the pups in a eternal sleep in hopes that she would one day be able to cure them of the disease that had caused the complications during their birth. Verdana and Faunen attempted to pick up Emeth's trail, finding even more tales of the silver haired golden eyed bringer of calamity. In these travels they would come across a young dryad from an island known as Tir Nan Og named Lyla. Lyla would join Verdana and Faunen in their travels for many years and learn under the powerful druid. Eventually Lyla would have to leave her new mentor to return to her people as she was the next rightful leader of the dryads of Tir Nan Og. The duo would continue to search for Emeth always seeming to be steps behind him. After a couple centuries Verdana came to accept that Emeth did not wish to be found and returned to her home in to the forest with the Kiterits. At first she would still leave the forest occasionally to explore the land and visit Tir Nan Org but over time she began to close herself and the forest off from the world. During this time the Kiterits would begin to worship Verdana as a god and with time she became one, turning the forest into her own godly plane, The Eternal Forest. One day a lone high elf wandered into her forest at first Verdana was going to banish this elf forcefully but she carried with her an interesting plant that Verdana had failed to ever see in her journeys. Upon meeting Verdana felt a kindred spirit and she began to befriend the elf known as Halidon, the two would become friends through multiple visits to the forest, and she would even raise one of Faunen's cubs to give to her, as she had found away to cure them. But Halidon failed to return one day. At this point Verdana closed herself off completely from the world forcefully any travelers who wandered into her woods. Faunen raised his cubs and played with the Kiterits for many years. Reclaiming Unity Halidon would eventually return to the forest but this time she had no memory of her past. Verdana was saddened deeply by the loss of her last friend, even though Halidon, now going by Xanaphia, could not remember their past Verdana still did and passed on the cub she had raised for her long ago. One day a small party of peculiar travelers wandered into Verdana's forest lead to her by the Kiterits, and she set out to remove them. She commanded the forest to ensnare the travelers twisting the trees and their roots to trap them. Faunen dealt with any who managed to escape the trap. Upon approaching them one in particular caught her attention, a white elf who looked very similar to her ascended wife. Verdana lashed out at what she assumed was an illusion and attempted to kill them all before a young warrior stopped her and managed to make her understand that it was not the original but her own granddaughter Aariel Dawning. Faunen was happy to see someone who reminded him so much of an old friend. During the moments that followed he would play with the new humans and show off his friendly side. The group, with a few exchanged members, returned later with the location of a new mountain Verdana could overtake. Verdana proceeded to uproot her forest and marched it and all inside across the Dragon's Teeth. She hollowed out an abandoned mountain and re-rooted her forest inside of it. Once her plane and forest were rooted in their new home Emeth showed up and the two old friends shared a long overdue and touching conversation. Verdana and Faunen exchanged a look and he knew what was coming via their mental link and agreed, she and Faunen ascended properly into godhood. Her mortal shell twisted and returned to its original tree form, this time much larger and at the base was a stone statue of Faunen. All of the visitors departed shortly after. Faunen was awoke from his stone slumber by Verdana to help a young naiad, named Namida, through rough times and to be her friend as the young naiad had come to live in the forest for a period of time. Post Tyrian War Verdana and Faunen join the group known as the Hero Gods... Equipment Faunen has dragon hide armour. Powers Faunen is a very powerful dire wolf, and a great hunter.